


【H2OVanoss】想要來點馬鈴薯嗎（GTA 5 AU，V/D，極短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：所以說，桌上的東西不要亂吃</p>
            </blockquote>





	【H2OVanoss】想要來點馬鈴薯嗎（GTA 5 AU，V/D，極短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊總之是一個莫名其妙的傻極短篇，內容包含一點點MooMini，順便恭喜Moo要結婚啦！他跟未婚妻的互動真的好可愛（兩個人笑聲也有點像XD）

Wildcat一回到基地的時候，他已經筋疲力盡，昨天半夜去Vanoss叫起來，處理一些自不量力的幫派，而本應該一起去的傢伙，竟然又回到自己房間睡大覺，跟本只想當隻傳訊的貓頭鷹。

「他媽的詛咒他變隻該死鴿子！」他一邊碎碎念，一邊抹了把身上流下的血，「看我還不操他的把他煮來吃！」一心想吃點東西之後，就回到房間裡洗洗睡，Wildcat快步的走下樓梯，仍在不斷的抱怨著。

「嘿！沒事幹的智障，幫我拿張衛生紙來！」經過客廳的時候，Wildcat發現到沙發上坐著看起來是剛睡醒的Delirious，正把後腦杓靠在椅背看電視，「不行啊！我腿上有貓頭鷹！」他說道，然後笑了起來。

「聽你放屁！挪動你的懶屁股有很難嗎？」血已經滴到地板上的Wildcat不爽到極致，儘管他不覺得除了Vanoss外，有人可以控制這個神經病，不過說到底他們也是朋友，現在他累到不行，對方竟然連這麼簡單的忙都不肯幫。

「我沒有說謊啊！不信你來看！」翻遍冰箱卻沒有發現其他食物的Wildcat站起來，「我現在真的沒心情跟你這白癡胡鬧！」他甩上冰箱門，氣呼呼的走到客廳，然後他才發現到不太一樣的地方。

「這他媽的是啥？你又買什麼鬼玩意回來？」想起Delirious曾經買過一隻幾乎要塞爆他們客廳的泰迪熊，最後被Vanoss扔出窗外的事情，Wildcat瞪著那隻坐在電視機旁的巨大麋鹿，覺得頭更痛了。

「那是Moo！」Delirious哈哈大笑，而Wildcat還發現這傢伙真的沒說謊，確實有一隻橘色的貓頭鷹坐在他腿上，充滿鄙視意味的黃色眼睛盯著Wildcat瞧，那眼神像當他是個智障一樣。

「我當然看得出來那是隻麋鹿好嗎！我是問你那哪來的！還有這隻像Vanoss那個婊子的鳥又是怎樣！」他指著有長長黑眉毛的貓頭鷹，後者只是抖抖翅膀然後瞪著大眼睛，但不曉得為什麼Wildcat總有種毛骨悚然的感覺。

「這是Vanoss啊！」拍拍貓頭鷹的頭，Delirious笑著對Wildcat說，還指了指正嚼著一張紙的麋鹿，「還有那真的是Moo還有Mini Ladd他們。」Wildcat抬起一邊的眉毛，覺得Delirious這下是真的瘋了，而自己是不是該打個電話到醫院？

「嗷！很痛欸，婊子！」正當Wildcat陷入混亂時，被稱作Vanoss的貓頭鷹啄了下Delirious的手，「我的手很痠你知不知道！」被埋怨的Delirious一邊罵著，一邊又把手放到貓頭鷹身上，摸著貓頭鷹毛茸茸的身體，讓懷裡的動物舒服瞇起眼睛。

「聽著，你說那是我們的朋友？」Wildcat試著搞清楚眼前的狀況，「我告訴過你啦！」Delirious繼續當著他的鳥奴，左手累了換右手，右手痠了再換回左手，服務著那隻儘管享受撫摸，黑眼珠卻一直朝Wildcat射出死光的貓頭鷹。

對於對方的答案明顯不滿意，Wildcat覺得心很累，他可不像Vanoss一樣對這問題兒童有方法，因為他媽的他不是問題兒童！「所以說，這他媽的到底是怎麼一回事！我記得昨天他們還都是人類！」他一字一句的說著，詞語中包含著抓狂的醞釀。

「他們早上吃掉擺在桌上的馬鈴薯之後，就變成這樣了。」完全不對眼前的狀況煩惱，Delirious聳聳肩膀，用空著的那隻手指向桌上的一盤馬鈴薯，那些玩意兒上頭竟然有著詭異的笑臉。

雖然在洛聖都這樣的城市，什麼似乎都不奇怪，但是Wildcat多少還是半信半疑，他走到麋鹿面前，後者已經嚼起另外一張紙，對於Wildcat的靠近只是瞥了一眼，就繼續他的生存大業。

然而躲在麋鹿頭上的一隻倉鼠可不一樣了，有著橘色與白色毛皮的小生物，正躲在麋鹿巨大的角裡，專心啃著一大堆的葵花子，當Wildcat的影子晃過他頭上時，小倉鼠馬上嚇得手上的葵花子都掉了。

可是Wildcat並沒有因此離開，而是更靠近看滿臉驚恐的倉鼠，小傢伙正忙著把所有的食物都藏回自己嘴裡，圓鼓鼓的臉頰都塞滿瓜子，身體不斷的在顫抖，深怕眼前的豬人把自己給吃掉一樣。

之後發現Wildcat並沒有離開的打算，倉鼠便把嘴裡的東西又全吐出來，「都給你，拜託不要殺我！」Wildcat似乎聽見這樣的尖叫聲，簡直就跟Mini Ladd沒兩樣，而此時倉鼠好像又感覺後悔，又一顆顆的把食物塞回去。

反覆這樣的動作之間，倉鼠甚至開始喘氣，而Wildcat幾乎是哭笑不得，不過真的吸引他注意的，其實是那隻小倉鼠的嘴巴上，有著像小鬍子般的一撮毛，看起來就更像Mini Ladd的造型。

「這太扯了……」Wildcat碎碎念著，轉頭偷瞄了一眼沙發上正看著冰上曲棍球比賽的一人一鳥，平時Delirious都只看影集，少數看運動頻道的時候，多半都是跟Vanoss窩在一起。

這下Wildcat開始思索，難不成今天是愚人節或什麼奇怪的節日？雖然他覺得Vanoss對於惡作劇總是盡心盡力，不過這樣大費周章的舉動有可能嗎？還要找到這麼像他們朋友的動物來，也太過於困難，同理套用在Delirious可能是發瘋的狀況。

種種的懷疑與疑惑在他的腦海打轉，Wildcat突然發出一聲怒吼，嚇得倉鼠躲進麋鹿厚重的毛裡，「怎麼了嗎？」而沙發上的Delirious看著瘋豬笑了起來，貓頭鷹的眼神中也充滿笑意，像極在欺負同伴時的Vanoss。

「你說是這該死的馬鈴薯對不？」開始失控的Wildcat抓起一顆馬鈴薯，瞪著那張笑得讓人發毛的臉，「不要這樣做，Wildcat！」看出對方想要做的事，Delirious有些緊張的發出勸告，「Vanoss也是這樣才變成貓頭鷹的！」

「哈，操他的！我才不管！」腦子開始暈眩的Wildcat說著，並在心裡想，反正既然Delirious是這樣說的，那就實際嘗試就能曉得，他到底是不是在說瞎話，而且他快累死了，一點都不想管這些該死的事！

他將馬鈴薯塞進自己的嘴裡，咬了幾下之後吞掉，動作一氣呵成，讓被貓頭鷹壓著腿的Delirious根本來不及阻止，「喔，天啊！」他先是驚訝的說道，然後又開始發笑，身體劇烈的震動讓貓頭鷹拍拍翅膀，改跳到Delirious的頭上。

而被貓頭鷹欣賞著的Wildcat，正等待著會有什麼變化，可是除了馬鈴薯還滿難吃，而讓他有些想吐的感覺之外，似乎沒有發生任何事情，「看看！」他用具有諷刺性的語氣笑著，「什麼事都沒發生嘛！」實際上在場人都知道，他給自己立了旗。

不出意外的，Wildcat在笑完之後馬上就縮小幾倍，變成一隻粉紅色的小豬，呆愣愣的坐在地板上，一臉不可思議的看著自己的小蹄子，他嘗試張口說些話，卻只發出豬的叫聲。

這當然惹得Delirious瘋狂大笑，占據他頭頂的貓頭鷹也跳到Delirious的膝蓋上，他「Hoo」了一聲，帶著嘲笑意味的臉貼近地上的小豬，橘色的腦袋左搖右晃，看得Wildcat一震怒氣湧上，尖叫著跳起來要咬貓頭鷹。

「搞什麼鬼啊！」被豬踩著腳的Delirious大叫，而Wildcat成功跳上沙發，奪取了貓頭鷹的王座，憤怒的鳥類胡亂拍著翅膀，開始繞Delirious亂飛，搞得他一臉跟一嘴都是羽毛。

剛好就在Delirious打算抱住發狂的貓頭鷹時，小豬就奮力的踩上他的小Jonathan，痛得他發出巨大的哀號聲，還順手拽掉了貓頭鷹的幾根尾巴毛，而被驚嚇到的鳥類則是先露出像被背叛的眼神，然後開始轉移攻擊的目標，快速的啄著Delirious的腦袋。

「啊啊啊啊啊！走開！不要再弄了！對不起啦！」上下兩個頭都痛的Delirious逃離沙發，又跳又叫得繞著客廳跑，試圖躲過貓頭鷹的啄擊，但是地上跑的Wildcat也跟著東竄西竄，終於把Delirious給絆倒在地上，讓他的胸口遭受兩隻兇猛動物的重擊。

「Vanoss！你給我去減肥！」在Delirious臨死的怒吼中，Moo悠悠的站起來，等待頭上的Mini穩住身體後，才開始慢慢的走過打成一團的三個傢伙，往Nogla的房間門口走去，然後開始解決自己的生理需求。

當罪魁禍首Nogla終於跟Lui回到家後，這場混戰已經結束，「為什麼我的房間門口有一坨屎！」Nogla對著突然出現的驚喜大叫，「這他媽的又是什麼！」同樣也對客廳出現麋鹿這件事表示震驚，Nogla指著正在打盹的Moo說，但是沒有人回答他，只有Lui像呼吸不過來的笑聲。

他們走進客廳，發現地板上躺著一隻四腳朝天的豬，嘴角沾滿許多玉米餅的屑屑，正悠哉的呼呼大睡，而旁邊的沙發上則是Delirious側躺著，懷裡難得不是緊抱著泰迪熊，而是一隻橘色的貓頭鷹，也同樣的在睡覺。

「喔，真可愛！」Nogla如此評價道，Lui聳聳肩而沒有反駁，「但我們還是得叫醒他。」已經用手機拍下這一幕後，Nogla跨過小豬後走近Delirious，打算伸手搖醒累垮的小丑。

但就在他的手要碰上Delirious的時候，原本像玩偶一樣不動的貓頭鷹，突然頭轉了180度，用他令人寒毛豎起的黃色眼睛，眼神中蘊含著「你如果吵醒他你就死定了！」這樣惡狠狠的瞪著要將人喚醒的Nogla。

在Nogla還在思索為何這隻貓頭鷹像極了Vanoss的時候，Delirious已經睜開眼睛，「喔，你可終於回來了，渾蛋。」他一邊揉著眼睛，一邊用另外一隻手撐起上半身，可是卻給惱羞的貓頭鷹踩著腦袋，臉被深深的壓進沙發裡。

「嗚喔！Vanoss！你搞什麼！快從我頭上下去！」在一陣掙扎之後，看到對方屈服的趴回沙發後，貓頭鷹才滿意的拍拍翅膀，好心的離開小丑的腦袋，並繼續用充滿怨恨的眼神盯著有些尷尬的Nogla。

之後Delirious又花了一些時間說服Nogla跟Lui，早上Nogla煮得那盤馬鈴薯帶著愛爾蘭的詛咒，把他們所有的朋友都變成動物，「你們竟然偷吃我的馬鈴薯！」罪魁禍首摀著臉，對著一窩子的動物從喉嚨間發出怒吼。

Delirious捧著肚子大笑，他腿上的貓頭鷹則是露出「誰叫你放在那裡」的眼神，「等等！」此時坐在一旁的Lui用童音喊了一聲，吸引其他人的注意，「你們是在說這個馬鈴薯嗎？」他比著手上已經只剩半顆的水煮馬鈴薯。

「操他的！Lui！」Nogla這下更崩潰的大吼起來，「我餓了啊！」Lui在最後的辯解之後，瞬間就變成一隻猴子，「啊啊啊！我不管啦！」對於Delirious癲狂的笑聲，Nogla抓起那被剩下的半顆馬鈴薯，然後一口塞進自己嘴裡。

在Nogla變成一隻鬥牛犬，然後給Lui騎著跟Wildcat打架之後，當天晚餐的時候，Moo跟Mini首先自己變回來，兩個人全裸的躺在地上，Vanoss也在稍後變回人類，但他似乎不打算馬上從Delirious的腿上跟毯子中起來。

其他的動物們仍在地板上打架，Moo看著自己在Nogla門口造下的孽，向所有人提議他們該到酒吧慶祝，並且把這些爛攤子丟給仍在外頭的Basically回來處理，而其他人當然都答應了。


End file.
